A Grimm Heart
by Maria65
Summary: Pyrrha never thought she'd come back...least of all, looking like this! Escaping a madwoman, she goes into hiding. As her old friends pass to see a event, Jaune lags behind. With a necklace, she uses it to change her appearance to be next to Jaune, only to reveal her Grimm half. Does Jaune still love her, even after her change? Rated T for paranoia. RWBY doesn't belong to me.


The darkness was all she had known for...however long it had been since she died, it was an odd...comfort; even to her now. She wondered why she found the darkness comforting. Was it because it was dark when she had passed? Or...was it something else? She sighed, continuing through the forest she had ran to when that wretched woman revived her...though not as she once was. She pulled the dark, tattered cloak around her, shivering slightly in the cold weather; wondering when it got so cold...or was it just her new body?

"Come on guys!" A familiar voice from a mere memory surfaced, though not just from her mind; someone was nearby! She sniffed the air, somewhat disturbed at the new abilities she had. She felt something twitch and looked down, seeing one of the new aspects making an appearance and sighed at seeing her tail. She brought it up for closer inspection, sighing sadly at seeing the black scales on her tail with the hand like appendage at the end. A few scales line where the tail meet the back and she scoffed as she flicked her tail away, wrapping it around her waist and continuing forward, looking down at her leg that showed itself with every movement she made. It was like most animal legs except it also had the black scales and the white spikes lining it a little as well. She growled, she couldn't go see them like this!

"Nora, wait up!" Another voice called out, making her look up, seeing orange hair followed by black hair and she moved forward a little, just to get a better look at them. "Come on, we got to get to the cliff if we want to see the shooting stars!" Nora exclaimed excitedly and the red haired, mysterious woman smiled. Nora...she was always easy to excite and it seemed she still had her hyperactive nature a little. "Slow down guys!" Another voice said and she looked the way they came, seeing Ruby enter the scene with a man she had never seen before. "You guys ran off without us!" Ruby complained and she saw the male smile. "Come on Ruby, can you blame her?" He asked her softly and Ruby blushed, rubbing her neck sheepishly and this made the woman giggle.

Seems like Ruby finally might have found someone. The others showed up afterwards. Sun and Blake, Yang and Weiss, Qrow and Jaune; it seemed like everyone was still travelling together...yet the blonde haired soldier she had come to see herself by stood out more. His once happy demeanor had been replaced by a sadness she desperately wished to get rid of. Apparently Ruby noticed as well as she looked at him, walking toward him. "Jaune, are you okay?" She asked him, worried and he sighed, shaking his head. "I'm okay Ruby, thanks for worrying though." He said, ruffling her hair and the woman felt a pang of envy pass through her...well...that was new! "So, ever seen a shooting star shower before?" Yang asked Sun and Blake, making the two nod with a smile. "Plenty times back home." Blake responded and Yang smirked. "Alright, how about a race?" Yang offered, making Sun match her smirk. "A race, eh?" He said and Nora gasped.

"I want in on this!" She said excitedly and Ren sighed, rubbing his head yet he had the affectionate smile on his face. "A race sounds like fun!" Ruby said soon afterwards, earning a scoff from Weiss. "Alright, how about we have rewards?" Yang said and they looked at her expectantly as Yang got ready and Sun noticed as well. "First one there sits by Blake!" Yang said as she ran off, Sun right by her. "I'll win for sure!" He shouted as Yang laughed. "Hey! I'm not a trophy!" Blake shouted, running after them. "I say we choose who we sit by!" Nora shouted yet chased them, dragging Ren with her.

"Hey, wait up!" Ruby shouted as she ran forth, dragging Oscar and Weiss 'eeped' as she followed, running as fast as she could. Qrow merely shook his head amused, before looking at Jaune. "I'm gonna head back to the Inn, you kids have fun." He said before turning around and leaving, drinking from his flash. Jaune nodded with a small smile, before it faded and he looked at the broken moon, seeing the night sky closing in. "It won't be the same without Pyrrha." He said sadly, before continuing forward. The woman hummed, watching them all leave and stroked her chin with her left hand. She pulled the cloak tighter and followed them through the forest, she wouldn't travel on the dirt trail just yet...not until she was sure they wouldn't hurt her or someone hunt her down.

As she neared, she nearly laughed at what she saw. Blake was being hugged by a very happy Sun, even as she blushed at the affection and Yang had a slight frown on her face. Ruby was laughing at Yang's unamused face as she stood next to the brown haired boy, who she heard Nora call him Oscar as he looked at Nora, nodding to something she whispered in his ear. He took a deep breath, gently grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her closer to the edge to sit down, the silver eyed girl blushing, making Yang smirk. Blake sat down close to them with Yang between them; at least she's close to them both. Weiss sat near Sun and Nora with Ren sat next to her. Jaune was nearby on taller cliff, near his friends but also alone, which caught Ren's attention.

"Jaune, why are you over there?" He asked, yet the blonde shrugged. "I might not stay, don't want to ruin your alls fun." He commented and while Ren seemed unsure, he shrugged afterward and leaned back, hands intertwined with Nora's. The woman sighed sadly, wishing so much to be with them yet she stayed nearby, watching them all. They were her friends...though she didn't want to disturb them and have them chase her...only to see her new body. Eventually the sun was gone and the moon was higher in the sky...when the stars streaked across the sky.

The woman looked at them in awe as well, mismatched eyes wide as she looked at them, her one green eye and two red eyes watching with fascination. It had been so long since she had seen something so beautiful. The others were awed as well, content with the scene the was before them. Ruby leaned against Oscar, making him blush madly and wrap an arm around her, rubbing the back of his neck. Nora leaned against Ren more, wrapping her arms around his midsection, making him chuckle. Sun wrapped an arm around Blake, making her blush and purr as she nuzzled against him, his tail mimicked his action and wrapped around her waist.

Jaune sighed, wondering if those legends of shooting stars granting wishes...he hoped it was true. Feeling a burst of hope in his chest, he closed his eyes; wishing for one last chance! _'I just want to see Pyrrha, please. I just want to see her again!'_ He begged in his mind, feeling tears come forth, yet pushed them back. He had to be strong, for Pyrrha! "Just let me see Pyrrha...one last time." He whispered sadly, voice cracking a little. The woman who watched gasped, he still remembered her, still wanted her around. She took a step forward, wanting to comfort him only to snap and twig and she froze as he stiffened and looked her way. She gasped and turned to run, with Jaune's eyes widening as he saw red hair. _'Who's that?'_ He wondered, before looking at the others. They didn't seem to notice...he could probably investigate, so he did.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

She stopped by a tree and sighed, feeling relief flood her as she noticed he didn't follow...yet it also hurt her to know he didn't follow. ...Or so she thought. "Wait!" A voice shouted and she gasped, hearing him getting closer. She pulled the hood up and ran, trying to lose him as she looked at the necklace she had, touching the red gem and it seemed to change her appearance...she didn't want him to see her tainted form just yet. She wouldn't be able to bare it if he looked at her in fear. "Stop!" Jaune called again, yet she refused and kept running, she wasn't ready to see him just yet! "Hold on, please!" He pleaded and she froze, stopping as that voice from the Fall struck her to the core. She stopped and hung her head, tightening the cloak around her, not opting to turn around and she heard him stop behind her, panting a little.

"Who are you?" He asked and she nearly whimpered, she didn't want to speak in fear of giving herself away. "Please, answer me." He asked and she stiffened, her posture going tense and even he noticed. "I'm not going to hurt you if you aren't going to hurt me or my friends." He said and she felt tears prick her eyes, even as she smiled; he was always considerate of others. "I just want to know who you are. You have the same hair and build as **her**." He said and she gave a small chuckle, she couldn't hide from him. His eyes widened...he knew that light laugh anywhere. "Seems I can't hide...even from you Jaune." She said softly and turned around, both green eyes now visible, the necklace glowing softly. "I'm glad to know that you remembered me after all this time." She said as she pulled the hood off, looking at him gently and his eyes began to burn with tears.

"P-Pyrrha?" He asked, voice cracking as the tears got harder to hold back and she gave an uneasy smile, still nervous. The necklace would work until the first rays of sunlight came before it would need to recharge; she would leave before it happened though...unless he would accept her new look. Though she was hesitant to show anyone. "It's me Jaune." She said softly, tilting her head in acknowledgement, until he rushed forward, bringing her into his arms, hugging her tightly; tears finally running down his face. "Oh dust, Pyrrha." He whimpered out and she hugged him in return, smiling gently as she massaged his scalp lightly. "I thought you were gone." He whimpered out and she nodded, hugging him tightly. "I'm still here...though...not as I once was." She said hesitantly and sadly and he pulled back, looking at her confused. "What're you talking about Pyrrha, you're here right now!" He said with a smile, yet she looked down.

"Jaune...I don't look like this." She said, pushing the cloak back, yet with the necklace still glowing, it hid her tainted look. "I'm using an ancient artifact to keep something...hidden." She said softly, afraid of what would happen and Jaune rose a brow. "What're you talking about, Pyrrha?" He asked and she sighed, rubbing her arms. "If I show you…" She paused, biting her lower lip as her hesitancy grew. "will you...hurt me?" She asked, clutching her right shoulder and Jaune gave a light scoff. "Pyrrha, I could never hurt you." He said and she looked at him worried. "Even if...I'm not human?" She asked and his eyes widened. "Pyrrha, what do you-?" He didn't get to finish as she touched the glowing gem of her necklace, sighing sadly as it stopped and dulled in color a little...before what seemed to be an image faded...and he felt his instincts to run kick in when he saw what she meant.

Her right side turned black with scales as her armor showed it's broken right side, showing what looked like grimm bone over her black scaled side, almost as if they were her ribs. Her right arm was completely black like that of a Grimm with four large talons and her ears became pointed as horns appeared, two on the right side of her head and one of the left side. Her right leg was also completely like that of a Grimm, bending very similar to a Beowulf even as a tail formed and gently swayed left and right, the hand like appendage at the end grasping at nothing. A white mask formed on the right side of her face, and red lines formed on the left, trailing from her eye and down her face. What could be seen of her left arm was the same and in the center of her chest, where she was struck was a solid mass of red and yellow energy with lines cracking from it and going up her neck and toward her covered shoulder. White spikes covered her Grimm shoulder and elbow, down her spine and stopping halfway at her tail and lining her Grimm leg were white spikes as well. When she opened her eyes, her green eye was the same except the white had turned black and the side of the mask were the two red eyes that accompanied most Grimm.

Jaune was shocked, while she still had half of her original appearance...she also had some many differences that made him worried. Was she still the same person? Would she turn against them? Most of all… "What happened?" Jaune asked and Pyrrha looked down, trying to keep her emotions in check. "Salem…" She said softly and his eyes widened. "She somehow revived me...but not as I once was." Pyrrha explained, clutching her arms, not bothered by the scales she felt rubbing against her human arm; that scared her. "She tried to control me, had me bound down and chained like an animal...yet I escaped and ran. I don't know why she didn't follow me...maybe she figured it'd be a burden." Pyrrha said, before a humorless chuckle escaped her. "Seems I'm always nothing but a burden." She said with a sob and Jaune reacted. "Don't say that!" He demanded, before hugging her again, shocking her.

He didn't care how she looked now, she was still the same woman he knew...still the same woman he had fallen in love with. She still acted the same, still was in her right mind and recognized them as friends and family. She hesitated to return the hug...yet eventually did when he tightened his own hug around her, sobbing against her neck. "You're still you Pyrrha, you're not a burden! You're still our friend, still family! We still love you! I still love you!" He shouted and her eyes widened, before she hugged him completely and tightly, her tail wrapping around his waist in an embrace as she felt his acceptance to her looks becoming reassuring. "Thank you...Jaune." She responded as tears ran down her face. He pulled away to smile at her, before kissing her and she melted into the kiss. He wasn't bothered by the scales on the side of her face as he cupped both cheeks and kissed her different mouth; it was still warm and reassuring and he still felt the love she returned.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

As the meteor shower finally ended, they all stood up, smiling and talking before Ren looked around, noticing Jaune was gone. "Hn?" He commented, gaining Nora's attention. "What is it, Ren?" She asked him curiously, looking the same way he was. "Did anyone else see where Jaune went?" He asked, hoping someone saw him leave. "Maybe he headed back to the Inn?" Ruby suggested, knowing how Jaune was ever since Pyrrha died at the Fall of Beacon. "Hm…" Ren didn't seem convinced and just seemed more worried, knowing Jaune would've said something if he had headed back. "Let's head back to the Inn, he might be there." Yang offered and they nodded and Ren would've objected...if Nora hadn't glared at him and he paled; he had only seen the look once before.

They headed back to the Inn, finding Qrow passed out on the couch and both Yang and Ruby had flat expressions. "Not again." They said in unison, before groaning. "Hey, me and Ren got this." Sun said, walking over with Ren and they both lifted him up before taking him upstairs to sleep properly. "He got drunk, again." Yang said with a groan and Ruby nodded. "Happen often?" Blake asked and the two siblings nodded. "More often than not." Ruby said and Nora scoffed. "Yeah, saw it happen enough on our trip." She stated softly, walking over to the couch and flopping down on it, leaving the spot beside her for Ren and Yang sitting on the same couch as well. Oscar sat in the recliner, Ruby sat on the couch near him with Blake who kept an empty spot by her for Sun, while Weiss sat in the other recliner.

Eventually Sun and Ren came back downstairs, talking. "I'm telling you, if he wasn't in the room, then he's out there somewhere." Ren said, looking worried even as Sun sighed. "Trust him Ren, I'm sure he's fine." Sun said and Ren frowned. "I don't want to lose another friend Sun." Ren said sternly and even Sun flinched at the tone. "What's wrong Ren?" Nora asked, noticing his worried expression. "We looked to see if Jaune was back, yet he's not in the room." Ren explained and this did worry Nora. "A-are you sure?" Ruby asked worried, wriggling her hands. "Should we go look for him?" Blake asked and before anyone could answer, or move, a knock came at the door and they froze. "Guys, I'm back!" The familiar voice of Jaune said and Ren opened it, relieved to see him. "There you are." Ren said, stepping back with a smile and Jaune smiled in return.

"When you weren't here, and we didn't see you with us at the cliff, we began to get worried." Ruby explained with a small smile, shrugging a little. "Yeah, well…" Jaune began and they noticed his arm was off to the side. "I think I found someone who we've all been hoping to see again." He said, voice filled with excitement as he turned to his left, smiling. "Come on, don't just stand there!" He said, pulling someone inside with them, who was covered by a brown, tattered cloak. "Hm?" They commented, seeing familiar armor and seeing a glowing necklace...yet things weren't clicking just yet. "Who is this, Jaune?" Ruby asked, raising a brow and Jaune gave a small smile to the person. "Stop hiding." He said, pulling the hood back, revealing long red hair in a ponytail and when she looked up, they gasped, eyes wide in shock, elation and longing.

"Pyrrha!" Nora shouted first, jumping over the table toward Pyrrha and hugging her. "Omigosh, I missed you so much!" She cried out, hugging her tightly and Pyrrha smiled sadly, hugging her back. "I missed you too, Nora." She said softly into Nora's shoulder, feeling tears run down her face. "Pyrrha?" Ren questioned with wide eyes, the others frozen in shock. "Pyrrha!" Ruby was the first to recover, zipping over and hugging her with Nora, tears running down her face. "Pyrrha!" Yang shouted with a smile, eyes wide in joy. "Pyrrha!" Blake said with joy as well, glad to see her as she stood, walking over with Sun, who remembered her...a little at least. "Pyrrha?" Oscar commented, confused before Ozpin spoke. **"Ah yes, Pyrrha Nikos. She was one of the best first years at Beacon, showed a lot of promise to being an amazing huntress."** Ozpin explained and Oscar smiled, glad to see the reunion, before he heard Ozpin hum.

"What?" Oscar whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. **"Something about Ms. Nikos seems...off. Like something isn't normal."** Ozpin said and Oscar looked back at them, before he felt his gaze drawn to her necklace and he rose a brow. _"Why is it glowing?"_ Oscar asked Ozpin, looking back at Pyrrha's face. **"That necklace...I've seen it before. Its meant to hide deformities of the body, almost like to hide something that...isn't meant to be there. Giving someone the impression of an unchanged person."** Ozpin commented and he hummed, trying to figure out what's going on. _"Should we confront her? You know her, I can hand over control for this if need be."_ Oscar said and heard Ozpin sigh. **"It would be best, I hate to ruin the reunion...but this concerns me and I'm worried for the others safety. Something just doesn't sit well with me."** Ozpin said and Oscar nodded. "Oh, Pyrrha!" Ruby shouted, making him jump and look over, both forgetting to let Ozpin take control momentarily. "You just have to meet Oscar!" She said excitedly, making Oscar blush as Ruby dragged Pyrrha over to him.

"This is Oscar!" She said happily, making Pyrrha smile at him. "Oscar, this is Pyrrha, one of our best friends!" She said excitedly, hugging Pyrrha and Oscar smiled nervously, suddenly somewhat jealous at Ruby's affection toward the red haired woman. **"Really Oscar, is now the time to be jealous of another woman?"** Ozpin teased and Oscar mentally slapped his shoulder. _"Shut up!"_ He shouted at Ozpin, making him chuckle. "Nice to meet you Oscar." Pyrrha said, holding a hand out to Oscar, who shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Pyrrha." He said with a smile and Ruby beamed in joy, glad to see them getting along. "You know Pyrrha," Nora began, making Pyrrha let Oscar's hand go to look at the orange haired beauty. "you look so different without the head ornament." Nora commented, poking her own forehead and Pyrrha gave a small smile.

"Well, it wasn't with me when I woke up. I figured I'd just get something similar." Pyrrha commented and Jaune gave a nervous chuckle. "I actually added the head piece to my shield." Jaune said and Pyrrha smiled. "It's alright Jaune," She said walking over and smiling up at him, hugging him. "it's sweet that you kept a memento of me." She finished with a nostalgic smile and Jaune hugged her return, causing some of them to blush as the display of affection. Oscar smiled, before he heard Ozpin clear his throat and sighed, nodding his head and closed his eyes. A bright flash of green caught everyone's attention as they looked at Oscar, seeing him open his eyes as they flashed gold before going back to the normal green/brown eyes. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Nikos." Ozpin said, in control of Oscar's body and Pyrrha tilted her head. "What...just...happened?" She asked with a brow raised, confused.

"Oh...right…" Jaune began, scratching his cheek and she looked at him and everyone else for an explanation. "About that...uh…" Ruby stuttered, rubbing her head. "You see...Ozpin didn't die." She said and Pyrrha simply tilted her head once again. "Pardon?" She asked, disbelief in her voice. "We need Uncle Qrow to explain this." Ruby moaned while Yang shook her head amused. "I can explain this Ms. Rose." Ozpin said with a chuckle and Ruby nodded, sitting down again as everyone took seats, Jaune pulling Pyrrha down beside him making her blush a little. Ozpin explained about how his soul worked, how he switched bodies and has lived several different lives and had more knowledge and experience than anyone else. He explained how he meet Oscar, how he was training them and hoping to get them prepared for Salem...a word that made Pyrrha tense as red eyes flashed in her mind.

"So…" Pyrrha began somewhat hesitantly. "you mean to say that, you, Ozpin, live inside Oscar's head?" She questioned and he nodded. "Yes, pretty much." He said and Pyrrha blinked, before rubbing her head. "That's...different." She commented, not too sure what to say. Ozpin nodded, before looking at the necklace and rose a brow...it'd be best to go ahead and get this over with. "When you get a moment Ms. Nikos," He said, spinning his cane a little, gaze curious, "we need to speak alone." He said, pointing to his own chest and Pyrrha's eyes widened, before she nodded. "I understand, of course Professor Ozpin." She said with a smile and he nodded. "Alright then, I shall hand control back over to Oscar." He said, putting his cane away and smiled at Ruby. "Ruby, if you will?" He questioned and Ruby blushed, before getting up and walking over.

Ozpin released control back to Oscar, who stumbled but Ruby caught him quickly, not letting him hit the ground. "Thanks Ruby." He said with a smile to her and she beamed back a bright smile, making Pyrrha tilt her head; those two seemed awfully close. Jaune noticed her gaze and chuckled, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "You could say the two kind of have a crush on one another." He whispered to where no one else heard and Pyrrha giggled. They spent the rest of the night talking and reuniting with one another, everyone catching Pyrrha up on what she had missed and her explaining she woke up in a swamp like area. As everyone went to bed, Pyrrha went to the Dojo, where she had seen Oscar go in order to talk to Ozpin as he had requested. Before she followed though, Jaune grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for another kiss, shocking everyone and making them all blush. "Be quick." He said with a smile and, while Pyrrha had a blush on her face, she nodded with a smile as well.

They went to bed, many pestering Jaune about his action, even as Pyrrha went downstairs to the Dojo, stopped at the stairway and seeing Oscar release control to Ozpin. "You wanted to talk?" Pyrrha asked and Ozpin nodded. "That I do." He said softly, before spinning his cane again. "I must say I'm surprised you're alive Ms. Nikos, I was certain you hadn't lived and was devastated I couldn't protect you." He began slowly and Pyrrha tensed, yet walked closer to him, knowing she had to face this. "I was a little surprised myself when I awoke." She repeated and Ozpin sighed, swinging his cane at her and letting to touch the glowing necklace. "Yet here you are, before me, with a ancient necklace that belonged to the Fall Maiden. May I ask why you have such a thing?" He asked suspiciously, gaze protective and Pyrrha tensed, yet she had to remind herself that this was Ozpin, someone she knew, despite everything that had happened, she could trust.

"I woke up with it to tell the truth." She said, holding it gently, she wasn't lying about that. Ozpin rose a brow and removed his cane from the necklace, gaze still protective. "I only ask because I know what it does." He said and she looked at the ground. "So, I ask again Ms. Nikos; why do you have it?" He asked and she sighed, rubbing her neck. "If I show you...will you kill me?" She asked, her uncertainty about her body coming forth. "Despite whatever you may be Ms. Nikos," Ozpin began softly, knowing she was worried, "you are still a former student and someone I care about." He said and she sagged in relief. "You can tell me the truth. I would only harm you if you harmed one of them." He commented with a tilt of his head and she nodded. "Alright then." Pyrrha said and touched the necklace, using her semblance to activate it and it dimmed it's glow, before what seemed to be a mirage faded.

Ozpin's eyes widened and Oscar mentally gasped inside his head as he stared at the transformed Pyrrha before him, seeing the now Grimm-like Pyrrha before him. "M-Ms. Nikos?!" Ozpin shouted in shock, surprised at seeing this and she sighed, rubbing her now Grimm arm against her neck. "Horrifying, right?" She questioned in disgust, her voice had a slight hiss, yet she still seemed to be herself. **"What the hell is this Oz?!"** Oscar shouted within his mind, yet Ozpin demanded he be quiet. "Ms. Nikos...what happened?" Ozpin asked, looking her over as he was confused...only Salem had this kind of power to revive someone and transform this like...this! Pyrrha sighed, rubbing her head as she tried to think of what happened. "It's hard to explain, everything was still so dark when everything came back to me, the last thing I had remembered was Cinder shooting me. When I was coming to my senses, everything was dark and the sky was tinted red and purple, Grimm were all around me and woman was walking around. I felt something take hold when I saw her and before she reached me, I ran." Pyrrha explained and Ozpin knew she was talking about Salem.

"So, Salem revived you." He said with a hum and Pyrrha looked at him confused. "May I ask...why?" She asked and he sighed. "Probably to use you against us. She knows we wouldn't be able to harm you, none of us would be able to bring ourselves to do and she hoped you would kill us in our moment of weakness." He said and Pyrrha looked down sadly. "Since you escaped though, that means that you, at least, still have a sense of your humanity left." He said and Pyrrha seemed worried. "Do you think...I could harm the others?" She asked yet Ozpin shook his head. "No, you are still yourself; you would never harm the others." He responded and she sighed in relief. "Though do take care with your new body." He said and she rose a brow at him. "How come?" She asked and he sighed. "Your aura is nonexistent. Grimm do not have aura, as such, your body has no true protection aside from your scaled body." He explained, looking at her tail and arm. "While your body seems more resistant, you cannot activate the aura you once had yet the new change has made up for that by making your skin harder." He observed and Pyrrha nodded.

"I see." She said, touching her Grimm arm with her human hand, it did feel stronger than most Grimm she had felt. "Now then," Ozpin once again began, gaining her attention. "it would do well to keep this hidden from the others until the time is right." Ozpin said, shocking Pyrrha. "For how long?" She asked, not wanting to lie to them any longer. "Until we can determine the right time." He said and Pyrrha sighed. "Jaune already knows." She said and Ozpin nodded. "As does Oscar as he lives within me, yet I know Oscar won't say a word and I'm sure Jaune would keep quiet as well." He said and Pyrrha nodded. "Until we can determine a good time to reveal the truth, we best keep quiet about it, though I will inform Qrow as he will need to know either way." Ozpin explained and Pyrrha once again nodded, she understood.

"For now, it's best you get some rest. The necklace will recharge itself and, as long as it remains in sunlight, it will keep your in your original form. Upon entering shade, it will use the stored energy, or even your semblance, to keep your original form intact." He said and Pyrrha nodded, she already understood that having dealt with it. "Let it recharge, I take it you are sharing a room by yourself?" He questioned and Pyrrha blushed. "Uh...Jaune said he had an extra bed in his room that he was willing to share with me." She said, rubbing her head and while Ozpin seemed surprised, he chuckled soon afterward. "Ah, it'll be just like when you were at Beacon...without Ren or Nora since those two are sharing a room together as well." He said and Pyrrha blushed more; she had always known those two were pretty much together since they joined Beacon!

"The cloak with cover you in case you encounter someone, though do take care and get some rest." He said and Pyrrha nodded, turning and leaving, yet she stopped. "Professor Ozpin?" She asked, making him look at her as she turned toward him, her mismatched face having a smile, even on the Grimm side. "Thank you." She said with a soft smile and he nodded. "No problem Ms. Nikos, it's the most I can do to try and atone for what I burdened you with." He said before Pyrrha nodded and left, heading to the room her and Jaune were sharing. Once she was gone and he sighed and looked over his shoulder. "You can come out now Qrow, I know your there." He said and heard a bird caw, before Qrow appeared. "So, our little huntress is also half-Grimm." Qrow commented, grabbing his flask and Ozpin nodded. "Yes, but this may give us an advantage. Pyrrha will be able to sense Grimm nearby and understand them better and how to defeat them." He said, turning toward Qrow completely.

"Other than that, I know she won't harm anyone and she'll be fine." He said and Qrow sighed. "What's the kid saying?" Qrow asked, putting his flask away. "He's curious and ranting about how I'm putting Ruby in danger." He mumbled and Qrow rose a brow. "He's awfully close to my niece." He grumbled and Ozpin chuckled. "If anyone should complain, it's me. After all, Ruby is my daughter." He commented and Qrow groaned. "Yeah, don't remind me that you got with Summer." He grumbled out and Ozpin simply chuckled. "As you wish, we best get some rest to. We have a few interesting days ahead and we will reveal Pyrrha's transformation when the time is right." Ozpin said and Qrow nodded before he walked over, even as Ozpin released control back to Oscar and the boy collapsed, exhausted into Qrow's arms and the older man sighed. "Looks like I'm still the babysitter of this little shitfest." He grumbled, before hefting Oscar into his arms and heading to Oscar's room to put the boy to bed, before going to bed himself.

 **Okay, so I got the Grimm!Pyrrha idea from pictures I saw on google and from the fact that: I WANT PYRRHA BACK! I loved her, she was one of my favorite characters (aside from Ruby, you're still my waifu Ruby.). Anyways, the only way I could see Pyrrha coming back was if she was transformed into...something else or if her soul transferred to someone else, though I HIGHLY doubt that since we already got that twist covered by Ozpin. So, I started just randomly looking at theories and then I saw a Grimm!Pyrrha theory, and then saw Grimm!Pyrrha pictures all over Google. So, I used the design and added it into the story somewhat, though kept a twist of my own with her keeping her memories, they are foggy though, and that she still has most of her humanity intact. (Because I'm a huge Arkos Shipper.) So, she's pretty much back with Jaune and she's back with her friends; so YAY! ^^**

 **I also made it to here she has a necklace that helps her hide her Grimm form, since there is still a lot about Remnant that we don't know, there has got to be relic's that do stuff like that right? I mean, we figured out magic exists, there are Seasonal Maiden's and Grimm are insane! So...yeah. Also, since we learned that Grimm don't have an Aura (due to how Raven tells Cinder that: "Aura can't protect your arm, it's Grimm!"), I kept that canon but allowed her to keep her semblance. I think she'd still have it.**

 **Well, hope ya'll like this and enjoyed the story! Credit goes to whoever made Grimm!Pyrrha, I really like the design! Credit also goes to Rooster Teeth for such a great show! ^^**


End file.
